DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The rapid growth of comparative genome mapping and the integration of biological information derived from various model organisms have become powerful tools in understanding the structure and function of the human genome. Accurate terminology is essential for effective communication both in the literature and in database crosslinking in order to expedite publications by the scientific community in an understandable and consistent manner. The International Nomenclature Workshop, to be held at The Jackson Laboratory from April 30 through May 3, 1997, will serve as a forum for discussing current nomenclature issues and for generating ideas for dealing with the rapid growth in our knowledge of gene information and the coordination of this information among nomenclature groups for different species. Although the mouse and human nomenclature committees have met formally in the past, this will be the first multi-organism genetic nomenclature workshop. The workshop will bring together approximately 40 scientists representing various species of vertebrates, invertebrates, yeast, and plants, and databases (MGD, GDB, GSDB, EMBL, NCBI) to discuss nomenclature issues such as 1) developing systematic approaches to nomenclature and symbol assignment across species, 2) improving links between databases, 3) organizing genes into gene families and retrieving family information from databases, 4) fostering working relationships among those involved in nomenclature, and 5) encouraging community curation of gene family designations across species. A summary manuscript will be prepared by the organizing committee and submitted for publication in Genomics.